Soul Rush
by SHUT UP FOUR
Summary: Two years has passed and Maia's training is complete. She's ready to fight, but is she ready to find out her true destiny? Or will it all just be a soul rush? KibaxOC 2 YEAR TIME SKIP!
1. Chapter 1

**So, first, I want to start with how sorry I am about this being so late. I know I promised it like four months ago, but school and life got in the way and I'm just now getting back into writing these stories. But I promise you guys! I will do my utmost best to keep up with these stories so that you may enjoy them at your own pace! With that said, please enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Eighteen years old and owning a promise to be engaged, Maia has grown a lot in the past two years. Training in the Hidden Cloud Village was the best choice she'd ever made. Going through many changes in these past couple years, Maia has no idea where she'll be in the years to come, but she does know two things. One, that she now knew how to use Rubi's powers to her advantage. Two, that she loved Kiba with all her heart.<p>

"Hey beautiful," Kiba said, sneaking up on her from behind. He wrapped his arms around the girl of his dreams, smiling. Maia giggled and turned in his arms. She gave him a quick kiss and then pulled back to look up at him. They'd both grown up if she was going to be honest with herself.

"Hey yourself handsome," she replied smiling. Kiba had matured in both mind and body. He'd filled out just a bit more, giving his arms and abdomen more tone then they'd had previously. His jaw and chin were more prominent as well, giving him a manly face. He kept his hair spikey as usual, but that was something Maia loved about him. Her body had matured as well, her curves a bit more prominent now that she was older. Maia had never been a very curvy girl. Her height had stayed relatively the same, growing only a few inches taller than she'd previously been.

"We're going home today Maia, are you excited?" he asked her. Maia nodded, giving him a brilliant smile. She was happy to be going back to Konoha; she needed to see her father and her friends. Though she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she refused to let it get to her.

"I can't wait to see my dad!" Maia exclaimed, happy as could be. Kiba smiled at her, holding back the information he'd received some time ago.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again," Kiba murmured, placing his forehead against hers. A huge part of him wanted to tell her, she deserved to know. But it would destroy her to know that he'd been killed. And so Kiba had decided to keep the information to himself. She didn't need to know right now. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever tell him on his own. Maybe it was better for her to find out on her own time. Kiba took the girl's hand and looked at the promise ring he'd given her just a month ago. Damn he loved this girl. She was everything to him and he hated to see her upset.

"Yea, well, let's go get Yuuki and make sure she's all packed and ready to go," Maia replied, still smiling. Kiba nodded in agreement and allowed the girl of his dreams to lead him off to their home for the past two years.

Yuuki tossed another shirt in her backpack and then zipped it up. They'd of course bought new clothes while here in the Cloud Village, but she couldn't take all of them with her. She did however, start dressing differently. Walking over to the mirror in her room, Yuuki smiled at her reflection. She too had grown up a little bit. She was twenty years old now and in a prime state of mind. Her body craved for attention, though she deprived it of such. Love just wasn't her thing. Even if Neji was amazing.

"Yuuki, it's time to go," Maia said from the doorway. Yuuki looked over her shoulder and gave her best friend a smile. Nodding, she glanced in the mirror one last time and then grabbed her backpack, shoulder it and left the room with her friend and Kiba.

Neji met up with the three of them at the village gates, all of them ready to be going back home. Kairi and her father stood off to the side, waving at the four shinobi. They were strong that was for sure. The Raikage placed his arm around his daughter and squeezed her shoulder. They'd done all that they could for Maia. Now, it was all up to her.

"Guys, it's really happening. We're going home," Maia said happily. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. Living here the past two years had been fun. They'd gotten away from all the bad stuff in life and made it to a save place. And all at the same time, they'd helped their village mend the problems with the Hidden Cloud Village. A new treaty was definitely in store when they got back.

"Yep," Kiba said, putting his arm around Maia. "Time to go home," he smiled at Maia and the others and then kissed the top of her head. Akamaru barked happily and everyone laughed lightly. A light mood filled the air. Even Yuuki was smiling and laughing.

"That also means back to reality," she commented. Maia shrugged and hugged Kiba.

"Whatever is waiting for us at home, I'm sure we can handle it," she replied. Kiba smiled, a sadness set in his eyes. Neji seemed to notice this and knew exactly why. The boys had been let in on the secret, told not to tell Yuuki and Maia. If they told Yuuki, then she would've told Maia and she would've been too heartbroken to keep training. Her only family was dead. All except for Kurenai's baby. He was all that Maia would have left.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Yuuki exclaimed. Maia laughed and released Kiba from her hold and shouldered her bag. While the two girls exited the village, Neji pulled Kiba off to the side.

"You know you're going to have to tell her at some point," he whispered. Kiba nodded his agreement.

"I know, I just don't want her to be hurt," he pointed out. Neji sighed.

"Look Kiba, she's going to be hurt anyway. It's just a matter of now or later," and with that, Neji followed after the girls, leaving Kiba to his thoughts. Shaking his head, Kiba tossed that thought aside and followed his friends. He would wait until they were almost home and then he would tell her.

Maia ran for the gates of her home. She'd missed this place, more than she'd been willing to admit. Sakura and her other friends were there waiting for her, knowing the exact day that she'd be returning home.

"Maia!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled. She ran for her friend, as did the others. A huge smile lit up Maia's face as she embraced her friends. She hadn't seen them in years. And after having to leave suddenly, it was nice to see them all again.

"Man it's nice to see you guys!" she exclaimed. Kiba smiled as she hugged her friends. He'd tried to tell her about her father just moments ago, but she was so excited to see her friends that she'd ignored him and ran for the gates.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Ino questioned. Kiba and Maia blushed and the black haired girl shook her head.

"It's a promise ring," she corrected. Sakura smiled and gave her friend a death hug. Ino smirked and through Kiba a glance out the corner of her eye.

"A promise to be married right?" Maia nodded at this question, a huge smile on her face. Sakura and Ino both squealed, happy for their friend. Naruto walked up to Kiba and held his hand out. Kiba took the out stretched hand and took note of the large smile plastered on his face.

"Congrats Kiba, it seems you're one lucky man," Naruto commented. Kiba scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Yea it seems to be that way doesn't it?" he replied. Naruto nodded and called Neji over.

"Man it's good to see you two, how've you guys been?"

Meanwhile, the girls were off giggling about Maia's promise ring and the lack of ring on Yuuki's hand. They all knew how Neji felt about her and her him. It was completely obvious.

"I don't do relationships," Yuuki stated. Hinata smiled lightly at the comment. She'd seen how she had looked at her cousin. Yuuki was clearly smitten with her older cousin.

"Yuuki, I've seen how you look at my cousin," everyone gave Hinata their attention, seeing as she hardly ever spoke. "And I've also seen how he looks at you. And trust me when I say, I've seen him look at someone the way he looks at you," she told her. Yuuki blushed and her eyes widened. She refused to let that comment get to her. Love was nothing, it meant nothing. It was nothing.

She didn't need love.

Love was stupid.

Love was absolutely nothing to her.

Nothing at all.

Looking away from Hinata and the other girls, Yuuki decided that the best thing to do would be to just leave right now and have some alone time. She didn't want to think about love, especially with anyone other than Maia. That wonderful girl was all she needed to be okay with her life.

"I'm gonna go," she muttered. Yuuki sighed and then jumped away from the girls, using her kunoichi skills to get away from them as fast as she could. Yuuki didn't rather enjoy talking about her life, love life included in that.

Neji watched Yuuki run away from the group of girls ahead of them. His eyes softened. The feelings between them, unspoken yet still there, were probably upsetting her. She seemed to be the type of girl to not be one for love. As was he. Though, he would admit, to himself alone, that some part of him wanted nothing more than someone to love. Neji rejected those thoughts from his mind and he returned his focus to the conversation at hand. The boys were talking on and on about what Kiba's life would like after getting married. Something that Neji, again, couldn't see for himself. Marriage was not in his life plan.

"You sure about this one man?" Naruto asked Kiba. The Inuzuka boy chuckled and nodded. Of course he was sure; he wouldn't have done it if he wasn't.

"Maia means everything to me, I want nothing more than to be with her as long as I can," Kiba admitted to his friends. No one had ever heard Kiba talk like this, so when he made that comment everyone was shocked.

"Man you've grown up a lot," Naruto exclaimed. The blond haired boy was still the same knuckle head he'd always been, just a little older. Something Kiba always admired about him was just that. He could be serious when he needed to be, but other than that, he was always having fun. Akamaru barked and nudged his owner forward. Just in time to save him from the hug attack Naruto was going to give him. Kiba laughed and patted Akamaru's head.

"Good boy," he told his friend. The others shook their heads at Naruto's crumpled body lying on the ground. The blond boy groaned and glared up at Akamaru. Damn dog. Sitting up, Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed like usual, deciding to brush off that act of resentment.

Yuuki sat in her tiny apartment. Tsunade had set it up for her while they were gone. It was small, but she had nowhere else to go that she knew she could be alone. And Yuuki definitely needed some alone time.

"You cannot hide forever Yuuki," Sapphire told the girl. Running a hand through her hair, Yuuki sighed. She didn't want to deal with any of this. She just wanted to fight the bad guys and get on with it. Yuuki didn't want love and affection. "He loves you Yuuki, he may not know it quite yet, but he does. And I know you love him in return. Act on those feelings young one," Sapphire said. Yuuki, for once, felt the sting of tears at the edges of her eyes. She hadn't cried in years. It had been so very long since she'd shown that kind of emotion.

"But I don't want this," Yuuki murmured. "I don't want any of this. I've never known love and I don't want to start now, not after everything that's happened in my life," she finished. Sapphire sighed within her mind and beckoned to her host. It was obvious the girl needed to be comforted right now. Yuuki allowed herself to fall within the depths of her mind. She needed to get out of this world, to escape everything. Just like she'd done so many times before. Because within the confines of her mind, she was safe from everything. From love, compassion, and all those other feelings that Yuuki wanted no part of. The familiar face of Sapphire gave Yuuki a feeling of comfort. A feeling that no one could touch her, hurt her, or love her more than Sapphire or Maia ever could. They were all that she would ever need. Or so Yuuki wanted to believe.

"Despite what you may believe young one," Sapphire began, putting her arm around Yuuki. "It is okay to love." Yuuki let herself cry just then. It wasn't okay. That's not what she'd been taught. She didn't need a man to make herself feel better. She didn't need someone to say I love you to her. Yuuki just didn't need that to feel better about her life and her choices.

"I'm scared," she muttered, letting her tears fall. Yuuki rested her head on Sapphire's shoulder and cried into the sleeve of her dress.

"I know darling," Sapphire kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder. "It is only natural to fear that which you know not. But my young one," Sapphire pulled back from the blond next to her. Pulling her chin to the side, Sapphire looked the younger girl in the eyes. "It is a part of who you are. To love and to be loved, that is why I chose you dear. Because I know you, and you alone have the capacity in your heart to love someone with every ounce of your being. You Yuuki, no one else," Sapphire kissed Yuuki's forehead. The blond looked up into the eyes of her friend, the one who had always been there. Like a mother for so many years.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Yuuki asked, her voice low and cautious. Sapphire's eyes softened at this question.

"Then I will be here for you, to catch you if you fall. And so will Maia and Rubi. We love you Yuuki. And we want only the best for you," she replied. Yuuki smiled at Sapphire, happy for once that she had someone that would always be there for her.

"Where's Asuma?" Maia asked the woman before her. Tsunade had asked to see her the second she got back and it was bad enough that she'd waited as long as she did. The Hokage averted her gaze from the younger girl. She didn't want to tell her what had happened. Though it was inevitable.

"You should know Maia, he died nobly," Tsunade said quietly. Maia's heart skipped a beat and she halted breathing for a moment. Died nobly? What the hell was that supposed to mean? "It wasn't too long after you left that he went on a mission with his team. He was engaged in a battle with the Akatsuki and he," Tsunade found herself choking on her words. "Died. Protecting his team. He wanted to tell you how proud he was of you. There was a letter half written he'd been working on before he was sent on the mission. He of course didn't know he would die, but he wanted me to give it to you," Tsunade finished, handing Maia a half-finished letter from her dead father. Maia took the letter, not able to feel the skin of her hands. Everything had gone numb at this news. Her father, her only family member. He was gone.

"Why didn't you save him?" Maia exclaimed. Anger ran through her veins, Rubi threatening to come through. "He was my only family!" she cried. Tsunade sighed in defeat, listening to the girl. She knew she'd be upset. Who wouldn't be?

"There is good news Maia," Tsunade said, avoiding the question. The dark haired girl was incredulous. How could there be good news? None of this could possibly even begin to be good! "You have a half-brother Maia," Tsunade explained. That calmed the storm that was running ramped through Maia's mind. A puzzled expression came over her and she didn't know how to react.

"A half-brother?" she asked quietly. Tsunade nodded. Maia couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"He was going to tell you in the letter, but he had to leave so suddenly that he couldn't finish," Maia's mind was running a million miles per hour. She couldn't believe any of this. Her father was dead, she had a half-brother and sooner rather than later she would be facing possibly the greatest evil she'd ever known. Why was all of this happening to her? "Read it Maia. He would want you to. And know this Maia, he loved you. Even only having known you for a short time. Asuma loved you. He cherished you," Tsunade placed both of her hands on Maia's shoulders. "You, and only you, were his daughter. And his son with Kurenai will be your ticket to getting to know him, I hear he's a lot like him," the Hokage said. Maia smiled sadly and nodded, holding back tears.

"I'm gonna go," she said. The Hokage nodded and watched the girl leave. It seemed as though it was only yesterday that Yuuki walked into her office and interrupted the last conversation the two had. Eyes softening, Tsunade realized how hard this must be on the young girl. She was only eighteen and already her entire family had been taken from her and she was given the burden of dealing with The Guild. Yes, the Hokage had done her research while Maia was away. The twins that had come after Maia had been the two top assassins from the Guild. Led by a fiend of a shinobi who had decimated his entire village.

_Maia,  
>It is so nice to hear from you. Reassuring even, to know that you're doing well with your training. I hope that dog boy of yours is treating you right. <em>

Maia giggled at the comment about Kiba. She knew he was just messing around with her. But it was nice to read some of his humor.

_I know you'll grow stronger and become the best that you can be, I have no doubt about that. And I want you to know my darling daughter, that I am so proud of you. You did the right thing for yourself and your home. You left to get stronger so that you could protect everyone._

A tear rolled down Maia's cheek as she read this part, feeling Kiba's arm wrap around her shoulder. She definitely needed him here with her right now.

_Maia, I want you to know that even though I haven't known you long, I love you more than I've loved anyone in my life. You are my daughter and you have been your entire life. I am so sorry I wasn't there when you were growing up. I want you to know this as well, _

And that was where it ended. Where he was called away on a mission that would eventually lead to his death. Maia was allowing the tears to flow by this point. Her father, he had loved her. He had been proud of her. And now, when she was finally back, he wasn't here to see the beautiful ring on her finger that promised marriage for her. Maia threw herself into Kiba's open arms. She hated this. But she couldn't stop. She needed to finish what she'd started for her father. For Asuma Sarutobi.

"I want to change my last name," she said quietly. Kiba kissed the top of her head and nodded his understanding.

"Okay, we'll go to the Hokage soon to do just that. Whatever will make you happy," he replied. Maia looked up at the boy, no, the man that she had fallen so deeply in love with over the years.

"Thank you Kiba, for everything. Thanks you so much," she told him, her voice low. Kiba smiled and didn't reply. Instead he pulled her chin up and kissed her gently. Moving his hand so he was holding her cheek, Kiba deepened the kiss. He wanted her to know that he loved her. That he would do anything to see her happy, even if it meant leaving her. Though, he didn't think she would ever want him to leave. And trust him, he never wanted to leave. Kiba wanted her always in his arms. Maia slowly placed her arms around his neck, allowing herself to get lost in his kiss. She needed this right now. She needed him right now. All of him. Kiba pulled out of the kiss slowly, hesitant to let it end. Looking into her glazed eyes, Kiba saw nothing but love. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. He truly didn't want this moment to end.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"Neji wait!" Yuuki exclaimed, running up behind him. She needed to let her feelings out. She needed him to know how she felt. She needed to tell him everything. Yuuki needed and wanted to take this chance. She wanted to live her life. And whether she liked it or not, this love, these feelings she held for Neji, they were a part of her life. He turned around and waited for her to reach him, not knowing what this could be about.

"Yes Yuuki-chan?" he asked. Yuuki-chan, she secretly loved when he called her that. Her face flushed and she developed a sheepish look. Finally reaching him, Yuuki felt her stomach quench.

"I," Yuuki couldn't stop the choking feeling from coming to her throat. "I need to tell you something," she said. Neji didn't know how to react to her tone of voice. But he knew she was being serious. Yuuki looked up, fiddling with her thumbs. How would she tell him this? It was impossible for her to see how Neji felt by looking his cold eyes. They never showed a hint of emotion, something she wished would happen. She wanted to know how he felt. Yuuki wanted to know he felt something for her before she put herself out there. All these thoughts swarming in her head made her think twice about telling him. What should she do?

"Tell him," Sapphire whispered in her head. Yuuki sighed and wished she could pull her stare away from Neji, wished she could look anywhere but his beautiful face.

"Neji-kun!" that pulled both of their gazes away from the other. Neji turned to look toward the voice that called out to him. He nodded to the girl running up to them. "When did you get back?" she asked as she reached the two of them.

"Just now actually," Neji glanced to Yuuki and then back to the girl. "This is Yuuki. She's the girl I was assigned to escort while in the Village," Neji explained. The girl gave Yuuki a bright smile and held out her hand. Yuuki refused to take it and instead took a step back. The girl developed a confused look and then came back to reality.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I'm TenTen," the girl introduced herself and Yuuki nodded quickly. She didn't know what to say now. She didn't want to be rude, but she wanted to tell Neji how she felt. Kind of. That was when her world came crashing down. Yuuki watched at the girl, this irritating girl, took Neji's hand and pulled on it. "Tsunade wants to see you right away Neji-kun. Can't keep her waiting," TenTen gave Yuuki a look and then began dragging Neji off. The Hyuuga stopped her however.

"I'll be there shortly," he told her. TenTen frowned and then nodded. Leaving the two alone. Neji turned back to Yuuki and sighed. "Sorry about her. What were you going to say before?" Neji asked her. Yuuki shook her head and averted her eyes from the Hyuuga.

"Just forget I said anything. I've gotta go," and with that she ran the opposite direction. She needed to get away from him and that girl. That girl be damned. Neji watched as she ran, wanting to go after her. His morals and sense of duty however, got in the way of that. What had she wanted to tell him? And why had she acted the way she did when TenTen came around? It was all a mystery to him, but he couldn't do a thing about it right now. Right now, he needed to meet with the Hokage.

Yuuki was glad that the Hokage had set up an apartment for her. She didn't think she could bear being around Neji all the time.

"I tried Sapphire, what more do you want me to do? That girl is getting in the way and I just," Yuuki was laying in her bed, wishing she could just go into a coma for the rest of her life and not have to deal with any of this. "I can't get hurt, not again," flashbacks of the Kumokage ran through her mind. Running wild were the memories of her past that she'd never wanted to remember. The image of Lady Noriko flashed through her mind as well and she shivered. Yuuki felt as though Sapphire was embracing her and she smiled lightly.

"It is understandable young one," she murmured within the confines of her mind. "Take all the time you need. But know dear one, if you wait too long, you will miss your chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Super sorry that this was so long coming, but I hope you liked the first chapter! Please please please review! I love to know what you guys think of these stories! Stay tuned for chapter two!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is one of my personal favorites so far, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed through the empty hall as the man made his way to the meeting chamber. The granite of the halls made for a very cold, empty feeling to the headquarters of the Guild. Something that fit in very well with its inhabitants.<p>

"Fujimoto!" the man heard his name echo, falling in line with his footsteps. He made no movement to hurry to the meeting room. Why? Because he had no respect for the man he called Boss. The large marble doors opened up before him and the man walked into the room.

"You called boss," Fujimoto replied. His boss gave him a deadly look and then he relaxed. Fujimoto could only begin to imagine what this was about.

"Seeing as Zare and Rime failed to accomplish the simplest of tasks, I am sending you on a mission," the man said. From his dimly lit throne of sorts, Fujimoto had a hard time making out his face. Not that he needed to. "You are to observe Maia Yomanai in her home village of Konoha. But _only_ observe her. Zare and Rime got caught up with a friend of hers and wound up dead," the man explained. Fujimoto nodded and made to leave, but stopped when his boss cleared his throat. Turning his attention back to the man before him, Fujimoto waited for what he had to say. "Hisoka, do not disappoint me. You leave tonight," and that was when the assassin left to pack his things.

Maia looked into Kiba's eyes, not knowing what to say. He had asked her so suddenly. And while she did have the ring that could be considered an engagement ring, she couldn't form the words she wanted to say. And sitting there, with the sun setting at the place when they first admitted their feelings for each other, it made everything feel so surreal.

"Oh Kiba," she stuttered. "I don't know what to say." Maia searched his eyes for any hint of hesitation or fear and saw none. She only saw love. A love so deep she found herself drowning in it.

"Please say you will Maia," he murmured, running his hand through her hair. "The way I feel for you is something I've never known before. And I don't want to ever lose it. I want you, right here right now. Forever and always. Maia, I love you. More than you could possibly imagine," he told her. Maia's eyes began tearing up and she smiled. Nodding she kissed the man before her.

"Okay Kiba," she said smiling brightly. "I will marry you." Kiba smiled and kissed Maia, holding her close to him. He would have her, forever.

Lying alone in her bed, Yuuki could sense Maia's happiness. A feeling she'd never truly felt until she found her. And now, the Spirit Host had a chance to feel that same happiness by just telling Neji how she felt. But what if he didn't feel the same way? What would happen? Would he turn his back on her? On the other hand, what if he held the same feelings for her?

"You shall never know until you try, young one," Sapphire told her in her mind. The blond nodded, resisting the urge to cry. There had to be some way to let her feelings out. To let them be known. Sitting up, Yuuki wanted to tell herself that she would let Neji know. That she would somehow find it within herself to tell him just how she felt. But, she couldn't do that. It wasn't true, all of it. They were lies that she wanted to tell herself so that she could feel better. "You may very well feel better if you just tell him Yuuki." Sapphire never usually called her by her true name.

"_North, you must tell him. I may embody hate, but I know that what you are doing to yourself is not healthy. And worse yet, it will not help Maia's situation to know that you are hurting,"_ Rubi told her. Yuuki's head perked at that news.

"Maia is in a bad situation?" she asked out loud. Sapphire nodded her head in confirmation and that was when Rubi fabricated inside her head.

"_My host's father died while the four of you were away,"_ she said sadly. Yuuki's eyes widened at this news. Her father died? And she hadn't come to her? Of course, she'd gone to Kiba instead. Because he was so much more important to her. Yuuki cast her glance down and across the room, not wanting to acknowledge that Rubi and Sapphire were both waiting for her response.

"Yuuki do not let this get to you. Do what you will my young one, but do not let Maia's going to Kiba get to you. If anything," Sapphire said, her voice holding concern. "Use it to help you tell Neji how you feel." Yuuki still didn't respond. Even after hearing an annoyed Rubi make her exit. That spirit was seriously annoying. Yuuki got up out of her bed, put her black shinobi sandals on and grabbed her flak jacket that looked more like a corset and left her apartment. She needed to tell him.

"You did well Neji," the Hokage said after hearing his report. Neji nodded his thank you and turned to leave. "Just don't hurt her. She has a fragile heart, and a fragile past," Neji grew a puzzled look and paused in his steps.

"Pardon me for asking," Neji began, turning around to face the Hokage again. "But what do you mean by fragile past?" Tsunade shook her head and sighed.

"If you want to know, you need to let her tell you in her own time." Neji nodded and then left the office. Walking slowly down the hall by himself, he was left to his thoughts. What had the Hokage meant by that? Did she know something he didn't? Neji shook his head. He knew everything about Yuuki. Or, maybe what she wanted him to think was everything. Was it really that big of a deal that he knew? Sighing, Neji opened the door to the Administration Building and left.

"_I," Yuuki couldn't stop the choking feeling from coming to her throat. "I need to tell you something," she said. Neji didn't know how to react to her tone of voice. But he knew she was being serious. Yuuki looked up, fiddling with her thumbs. How would she tell him this? It was impossible for her to see how Neji felt by looking his cold eyes. They never showed a hint of emotion, something she wished would happen. She wanted to know how he felt. Yuuki wanted to know he felt something for her before she put herself out there. All these thoughts swarming in her head made her think twice about telling him. What should she do?_

"_Tell him," Sapphire whispered in her head. Yuuki sighed and wished she could pull her stare away from Neji, wished she could look anywhere but his beautiful face._

"_Neji-kun!" that pulled both of their gazes away from the other. Neji turned to look toward the voice that called out to him. He nodded to the girl running up to them. "When did you get back?" she asked as she reached the two of them._

Was that what she'd been trying to tell him? Was she afraid to talk about her past in front of TenTen? No, that couldn't have been the problem. If it was, she would've asked to talk to him later. Maybe it was something else then. Her reaction to TenTen gave Neji a clue, but he wasn't sure what it was just yet.

"Neji-san," a quiet, familiar voice whispered off to the side. Neji turned to see Yuuki standing under a nearby tree. He walked over to her, his face void of all emotion as per usual. "I'm so sorry about earlier," she murmured, refusing to look at him. This was going to be hard for her, and she knew that. But she needed him to know exactly how she felt about him. This inner turmoil she was facing was almost unbearable for her. Neji shook his head and sighed. It had always been strange to him that he could loosen up around this girl. And he had never been able to figure out why. This short, blond, hyperactive, hurricane of passion and emotion drove him crazy time and time again. But he felt comfortable around her.

"It's alright Yuuki-chan," he replied, moving closer to her. The girl looked up at him and her eyes cried out for him to just know what she was feeling. But he couldn't make out the emotion they held.

"No, it's not alright. What I have to say is important," she said, her voice stronger now. "Neji, I," her voice failed her again and she almost slapped herself. Looking into the eyes that she'd grown to love over the past two years, Yuuki remembered everything that they'd been through. He'd allowed her to fight her own fights alone, without interference. He'd held her when she'd needed it. Neji had always been there whether it was within his character or not. "I," a tear brimmed at the corner of her eye. No, she wouldn't cry now. Not now. "Damn it Neji," Yuuki felt the tear fall and then everything poured out. "I love you!" she cried. Neji's eyes widened, realizing what she had just told him.

"Good job, young one," Sapphire said quietly, a happy tone to her voice. Yuuki smiled softly to herself and to Neji.

"Yea, I love you. I've loved you for a while now," she lowered her voice and her head, not wanting to look him in the eye. "I just never knew how to tell you," Yuuki murmured. Neji didn't quite know how to react to this. She'd just confessed her love to him and he wasn't able to find the words that would make her feel better about it. Worse yet, did he love her back? He didn't know for sure. Thinking back on everything, he'd always felt so out of place holding her to make her feel better. So out of place when she'd talked with him about her feelings. But as time went on, he'd grown more comfortable around this girl. She'd grown on him and at this point, he didn't know if he could bear seeing her get hurt. But love? Was that even a feeling in his arsenal of emotions? "I don't expect you to feel the same," she murmured after his long silence. "I just wanted you to," she was cut off by his hand gently caressing her cheek and his forehead resting against hers.

"Do not expect such things from me, Yuuki-chan," he told her quietly. With his eyes closed, it was hard to tell what he was feeling. Hell, with his open it was hard to tell. Looking up at the man she'd grown to love, Yuuki realized one thing. It didn't matter if he loved her back. He was amazing and precious and everything so much more important in the world. If that even made sense to anyone but herself. And when he opened his eyes, Yuuki, for the first time, knew what he was feeling. "I do not know how to love, I've never felt such things," he murmured. Neji buried his hand deeper into Yuuki's blond hair. "But I do know that you are precious to me." A crack of thunder sounded above their heads and then the rain began to fall. A steady downpour of rain, hitting their partially bare skin.

"But you've never," Yuuki began, again cut off by Neji. Only this time, it was with a kiss. Yuuki's eyes widened. Her first kiss. It was a small, gentle peck on the lips. But it meant everything to the kunoichi. When he pulled back, Neji kissed her on the forehead and then pulled her in for a hug.

"As I've said Yuuki-chan," he murmured into her now soaked hair. "Do not expect such things from me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing! Stay tuned!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska**


	3. Chapter 3

**Um okay so, I hope you guys didn't feel that the wait for this chapter was too long. But here it is! It's been so long since I've written it that I don't even remember what happens, haha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! And please, pardon me if this AN is boring and lame, but I'm super tired. Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Having not gone home last night, Maia found herself waking up to the smell of breakfast. Cracking her eyes open, Maia looked around Kiba's bedroom. It was just as she'd remembered it before she'd moved in with… shaking her head, Maia sat up. She wouldn't think of that right now. Or so she wanted to not do. Sighing, Maia held her head with her hands. She needed to get over this. She hadn't known him very well as it was. But, he was still her father. The way he always had a cigarette in his mouth, the way he grinned and nervously scratched the back of his head; Maia missed all of it. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes as she fought back tears thinking of her now dead father.<p>

"Maia, are you okay?" Startled, Maia looked up to see Kiba carrying a tray of food. She managed a small smile and a nod. He would know it wasn't true, but she had to try for his sake. He half smiled to her and walked over to the bed, setting the tray down in front of her. Kiba moved to sit next to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"I miss him Kiba," she murmured into his bare chest. Normally this sight would have her flushing a brilliant shade of red, but right now all she could think of was how she and her half-brother were orphans. Kiba sighed and continued to hold Maia, smoothing her hair down. She'd been crying in her sleep most of the night, worrying him to death.

"I know you do Maia," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." Maia let everything out then, crying harder than she had in a while. He'd been her only family. The only person in her life that she could've even begun to connect with. "You were a lot like him though," Maia pulled away from Kiba and looked up at him, his beautiful onyx eyes making her feel a bit better. Kiba took the chance to caress her cheek then, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "He would have done anything for his team mates and loved ones that I know for a fact. And you would do the very same. If nothing else, you and your little brother can carry on his legacy," Kiba told her, wiping away a few more tears.

"Thank you Kiba," Maia murmured, kissing him gently on the lips. Kiba returned her kiss and then smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Now you eat up, we've got a long day ahead of us. Don't want you to faint from hunger," he joked. Maia managed to smile and stop crying. She looked at the food he'd made for her and pulled it closer. It all looked very good and she had to admit, she was starving.

A giggle was what Yuuki woke up to the next morning. Opening her bright purple eyes, the blond girl looked around and soon found the source of said giggle. Groaning, Yuuki sat up in bed, her head pounding. She rubbed her forehead and then looked over to the girl.

"Where am I?" she asked her. All she got was a giggle in response to her question. Yuuki glared at the younger girl, wanting an answer. Her look demanded more than requested however. The little girl laughed again and then did a little dance, obviously excited to be seeing Yuuki there.

"The Hyuuga compound," she said through her giggle fit. Yuuki's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. She quickly got dizzy however and fell softly to the floor. "You were out in the rain for some time so I wouldn't do that if I were you," the girl said.

"Hanabi," a new, gentler voice scolded. "Be nice to our guest." That was when Hinata walked into the room. She walked over to Yuuki and helped her to get back up and sit down on the edge of the bed. "Go do your chores Hanabi," Hinata told the younger girl. Said girl pouted and dramatically exited the room. Laughing, Hinata grabbed a cold wash cloth and told Yuuki to lie down. The blond did as she was told and allowed Hinata to take care of her. "She's right you know, you got a cold from that little discussion you had with Neji-san last night," Hinata commented. Yuuki pouted as Hanabi had and refused to look at Hinata as she dabbed her forehead with the cold cloth. A moment of silence passed between the two before Yuuki finally spoke.

"Thank you," she murmured. Hinata smiled at her somewhat childish behavior and then set the cloth down in the bowl of water it called home.

"You remind me a lot of someone I know," Hinata said. This got Yuuki's attention. She turned her head to face the Hyuuga girl and waited for her to continue. When she didn't, Yuuki got irritated.

"Who?" she asked, holding back the irritation from her voice. Hinata blushed and then stood from the bed.

"Well, I'll just go and let Neji know that you're awake," she murmured. Yuuki propped herself up on her elbows, about to say something when the door shut behind Hinata. Sighing, Yuuki laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. Had last night really happened? Had she really told Neji she loved him? Had he really kissed her? All these different questions were running through her mind when Neji walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, standing in from of the window. Neji wasn't looking at her, but instead staring out at the garden. Yuuki noticed this and frowned. He didn't want to look at her. So last night had just been one big hoax.

"_Do not expect such things from me, Yuuki-chan," _That statement rushed through her mind and she had to shake her head to get rid of it. "Better," a total lie. Yuuki felt like crap, for more than one reason.

"No you're not," he was looking at her now and when Yuuki looked up, she was fixated on his eyes. An emotion she couldn't quite peg was showing in those white orbs, one she hoped was concern. "Something is bothering you," Neji stated, walking over to her. Yuuki felt butterflies coil up in her belly and looked away from the Hyuuga.

"No really Neji," she said. "I'm," the nervous feeling she had was getting worse the closer he got. And now, with him sitting right next to her, it was way worse. "I'm fine," that was when Yuuki began fiddling with her thumbs. Neji sighed and pushed her chin up gently so he could look at her.

"Do not lie to me Yuuki," he said quietly. Yuuki looked into his eyes and gave in. She would have to tell him some time. Better now than later.

"I was just," Yuuki tried to find the words to describe what was going through her mind. "I just thought that you wouldn't look at me earlier because last night was all just… I don't know." Yuuki looked away from him again, not wanting him to see the defeat in her eyes. She heard a sigh come from Neji and some part of her wanted to believe what she thought was true. But an even bigger part knew that he was sighing because she was being ridiculous.

"Do you remember what I told you last night Yuuki?" there was no chan suffix this time, thus catching Yuuki off guard. Her eyes shot up to look into his and she found a smirk playing at his lips. Well that was knew. He never smirked, let alone made most normal facial expressions. Nodding slowly, Yuuki couldn't form a coherent sentence or thought for that matter. "Then you should know that I would never tell you such things or do such things as this," he paused to kiss her gently. Yuuki nearly melted. "And not mean it." Yuuki smiled, holding back the cough that threatened to break through. Not able to hold back any longer, she held one finger and then turned away from him. Having finished hacking up a lung, Yuuki turned back to face her Hyuuga.

"So, are you and I," she pointed to the both of them. "Like, together now?" Yuuki asked; a puzzled expression on her face. Neji nodded, kissing her again. When he pulled away, Yuuki was smiling brightly. The feelings running through her right now allowing her to soar above and beyond anything she'd ever felt.

Removing his headband from his forehead, Hisoka Maki walked through the frozen tundra that was their lost island. Silence filled the air as he walked; all sound was gone aside from the sound of Hisoka's feet crunching the snow beneath his feet. He'd been walking for about a day now and still hadn't reached the frigid shore line of their island. No one would find them out here, of that Hisoka and his boss were sure. The assassin laughed at the thought of his boss. No one knew his real name, in fact, he called himself Raiden. As if he weren't full of himself enough, now he called himself a thunder god. The practically silent buzz of the ice fireflies surrounded Hisoka just then and he sighed. These bugs were so very annoying.

Throwing his hand up, Hisoka watched as the snow went up with it, shielding him from the freezing touch of the yuki hotaru. Ice fireflies. Anything they came into contact with froze instantly. It had been years since this island was inhabited, the assassins of the Guild being the first in decades. This island, in fact, has been home to many creatures most would not consider of this world. Large arctic wolves, fur as white as snow; they were twice the size of a normal wolf. Those among other things threatened any average human that set foot on this island. And, according to legend, a being so formidable, so terrifying that people left warning signs to stay away lived on this island. Called the White Furry. It appeared to be human, but could live forever if not fatally wounded. It was graced with the gift of eternal youth.

A wolf howled in the distance, interrupting Hisoka's solemn thoughts. There wasn't much for him to think about at this point. He was leaving the Guild to go play stalker for some eighteen year old girl who had gone off grid for two years. After she single handedly killed Zare Matsumoto, her location became a mystery to the Guild. As did her counterpart, Yuuki.

"_We must find them!" Raiden shouted. The rumble from his voice echoed throughout the meeting chamber and all the assassins sighed. He was always getting so worked up over the smallest things. "I suffer without the winds, and I will not let any of you rest until we find either North or South!" his voice roared from his throne, shaking the smaller things in the chamber; vases, paintings on the walls, etc. It was quite clear that he was angry._

Hisoka sighed remembering the anger that his boss felt at the acknowledgement that he'd lost track of the Konjouteishu he needed for his plan. The whole thing was confusing to the assassin and he didn't bother to question it, knowing that his leader would never disclose his plans to his subordinates, no matter their strength. All Hisoka knew was that Raiden's plan had something to do with the Spirits of the Rose.

Standing alone in front of his grave was surreal for the raven haired girl. She still hadn't returned home to where her step mother and half-brother were sure to be waiting for her. Maia just couldn't bring herself to go back. At least not now. She needed to see her father's grave.

"Why dad?" she asked quietly. He'd been fighting the Akatsuki. S-Rank shinobi that were now on Maia's personal hate list. She couldn't believe he'd fallen to one of them. Why? Maia hung her head, holding a small bouquet of flowers that she forgot what to do with. Should she leave them? Or just hold onto them as a way to keep hold of his spirit?

"So you're Maia?" that was an unfamiliar voice. Turning to face the person, Maia recognized him as one of Asuma's students. She couldn't quite recall his name though. Nodding slowly, Maia couldn't think of what to say to him. Her mind was jumbled by all the happenings. "I wondered when you would come here," he commented. Seeming to realize that she didn't know who he was, the boy sighed and walked closer to her and the grave, his hands in his pockets. "Shikamaru Nara. I was with Asuma-Sensei when he died," Shikamaru told her. Maia nodded and turned back to face the grave.

"Maia Sarutobi, or soon to be. My given last name is Yomanai," she mumbled. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead. What was her life coming to? "I was away training in the Hidden Cloud Village when he died," Maia clarified. It was so easy for her to say that he'd died, why?

"Did you know him very well?" Shikamaru asked. Maia shook her head and turned to look at the taller boy.

"I can't say I did. I had just found out that he was my father a few weeks before I left to begin training," Maia replied. Shikamaru nodded, still looking at the grave before them. A moment of silence passed between the two as they both thought about Asuma. Who he was, what they knew, and what legacy he would leave behind. To Shikamaru, he would always be something more than a teacher. He was a friend, a best friend even. Someone who he'd trusted very much. To Maia, he was all she had left of her old life. The life she still couldn't remember some of. None of that mattered though, when she thought of her now dead father.

"He's probably glad that you came to visit him," Shikamaru said, his voice lacking any and all emotion. Maia nodded, wanting to cry. She found herself unable to however. When the thought of crying came to mind anywhere else, she could do it. She could feel tears running down her cheeks. But here, in the presence of her father's spirit, she couldn't bring herself to allow it. "Well, it was nice to meet you Maia. I've gotta go," he stated. Maia smiled and watched him leave. Walking up closer to the gravestone, Maia set the flowers down and then took a seat next to them. It may have been weird to some, her sitting on top of her father's grave. But she needed to feel something, anything, to know he was still with her.

"I got your letter dad," Maia murmured, staring up at the sky as she sat with her dad. "Man it's weird to actually say the word dad. Especially after all those years of never being able to." Maia brought her knees up to her chest and then hugged them to her chest. Sighing, she rested her head on her knees. "What did you want to tell me? Was it about mom? I feel so incomplete not knowing dad," Maia murmured again. The dark haired girl sighed again and then rested her head back on the headstone of Asuma's grave. "Well, aside from all that, Kiba proposed to me. Yep dad, I'm getting married. Not for a while, but hopefully it's not too long of a wait," Maia said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>What a nice ending to this chapter. Maia doesn't get a lot of those, haha. But yes, be on the look out for chapter four coming in one week! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Until next time, stay tuned!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so if I had had the time, I would've edited this chapter with E-Guitar in mind. However, I could not find the time to do so. And even with that, I hope you guys like the chapter! By the way, check my profile for updates. There are some very important things I've got to tell you guys and I don't want to clutter up the chapter with all of it, so please check it out.**

* * *

><p>"Daisuke!" a girl shouted from below. Said boy smirked and put his piece of straw back in his mouth. So she'd discovered his little prank? Taking a hair tie, the girl standing below Daisuke put her long dark red hair up into a ponytail and grinned. Bracing herself, the girl jumped up and, focusing her chakra in her foot and leg, kicked the branch that the boy was resting on. He yelped and flew down from the branch, landing smack dab on his face. A groan came from Daisuke and he looked up at the woman before him. She'd landed gracefully on the ground in front of him, a smirk plastered across her face.<p>

"Come on Katsumi," he groaned out. Struggling to sit up, the boy rubbed the back of his head. "You have to admit my prank was funny," Daisuke chuckled nervously at this comment, hoping the older woman would agree with him.

"Oh yea, so that's why I kicked you from your hiding place," she mumbled angrily. Katsumi rolled her eyes and then let her hair down to frame her face again. "I swear, I told him taking on an apprentice was a stupid idea." Daisuke sighed as he watched his teacher stalk away from him. She was angry, that was for sure.

"_It will be okay my Lady," Tomomi reassured. He, along with the other guardians, just wanted her to be happy. Maia looked at Tomomi, he was staring blankly like he usually did, but she pretended he had a look of sorrow on his face. She needed to feel like he honestly cared. Next, she looked to Masami. He looked like he was going to cry, but couldn't for the sake of his pride. Smiling sadly, Maia turned away from him, looking again to Katsumi. She truly was crying. Throwing herself into Maia's arms, Katsumi cried into her shoulder, holding her tightly. _

"_I'm going to miss you so Lady Yomanai!" she exclaimed, still sobbing. Maia smiled again, through the few tears she was allowing to fall. Tomomi's voice broke the cry fest long enough to get out one message. _

Katsumi sighed as she remembered that day. It had been so long ago, the day they'd left Maia with that woman. Once a year they'd get progress reports on how she was doing, how much she'd learned, but after a while they'd stopped getting letters. Masami had been horrified to know that they would no longer hear about how she was doing. But Katsumi never gave up the hope that one day, they'd see their Lady Yomanai again.

"Katsumi-sensei," damn that Daisuke. Turning to face her student, Katsumi looked less than pleased. "I'm sorry, about the prank; I didn't mean to upset you." Katsumi sighed and walked up to her student, he wasn't that old, at the prime age of sixteen. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she looked up at him. Yes, even at that young age he was still taller than overly short for her age twenty-six year old woman.

"Do not," she began. "Let me catch you doing it again," Katsumi finished smiling. Daisuke grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Now go train, you'll need it for what we have planned next." The boy sighed at this news and then left to begin his training for the day. Katsumi watched him walk away and couldn't help but think of Maia.

"Katsumi, Tomomi has a file for us to look over," Masami said coming up behind his partner. Katsumi nodded and turned toward that one person that probably loved Maia more than she herself did.

Confusion spread throughout the room. The three Guardians of the Yomanai Clan were given a new mission. A new job, one that could or could not pertain to their Protected.

"What is the whole idea of this mission exactly?" Katsumi asked. Tomomi and Masami shrugged and waited for their boss to get it all together and let them in on the plan.

"There's an island far off the coast of the Water Country. It's said to be part of an ancient land called the Ruined Country. It is very cold on this island, allowing only winter creatures to survive there. And on this island," the boss began. He took a deep breath, preparing them for what he was about to say. "Is an ancient creature called the White Furry. It has the ability to live forever, it has eternal youth and is almost indestructible. The creature was last seen many years ago, but recent activity on the island tells us that it may have resurfaced." The Guardians shared a look and nodded. They knew what they needed to do.

"So you want us to kill it?" Tomomi asked. Their boss shook his head. Three confused looks met his serious one.

"I want you to scout the island and see what kind of life forms exist there. I also want you three to check it this White Furry even exists," Masami nodded and began leaving the room. He didn't need or want to hear anything more. Katsumi watched him as he left the room, she sighed and ran after him.

"I'll take the file to them," Tomomi said, his face lacking emotion as usual. Their boss nodded and handed Tomomi the folder containing all the information they needed. Said shinobi left the chambers to catch up with his team mates.

"Maia you've got to stop this." Sakura said, normally she would've been more than supportive of her friend. But this was getting to be a bit much. Sure, her father had died, and sure he was practically her only family. But taking this long to get over it was too much. She barely knew the man after all.

"How can you say that Sakura?" she asked, her voice low. Maia was still quite upset about the whole thing. "You do _not _know how this could even begin to feel! He was my only family," Maia trailed off. Kiba had gone out on a mission a day or so ago, leaving her alone to mourn by herself, with not comforting words or strong arms to hold her when she cried in her sleep. Tsunade had even purposely kept all missions away from Maia so that she could have her time to grieve. Sakura sighed hearing this from Maia and walked up to the dark haired girl. Putting her arms around her, Sakura gave Maia a well needed and deserved hug.

"I'm sorry, but I hate seeing you like this," she said quietly. It was true; Sakura did hate to see her friend like this. She hated knowing there was nothing she could do. Just about as much as Yuuki hated it. Which was a bit ridiculous to think about. Yuuki loved Maia like no other, possibly more than Kiba loved her. Which was probably even more ridiculous to think about. Yuuki's love for Maia bordered on romantic even.

"And I'm sorry for that, but I miss him. I never had a father and when I finally got one, he died in battle," Maia sobbed. It was a valiant death. One Maia would always be proud of, but all the same, he should've known better. He had a family waiting for him back home. Truth be told Maia's father had been reckless in an attempt to save his team. Sakura nodded against Maia's back as they sat in front of his grave; that had been where Sakura had found her after all.

"We need to get you out of this village," Sakura stated. Maia chuckled then, at the idea of leaving. How could she? When people needed her here? "What do you say? We'll go to a nearby village for the upcoming festival. All our friends can come with." The dark haired kunoichi did love the notion of leaving and having some fun. She had to admit. But what if a mission surfaced and they needed her?

"Okay, sure," she said, turning to Sakura and giving her a smile. "Let's do it." The chances that someone needed her for a mission were slim to none at this point. Most of everything had been calm lately, aside from the petty mission Kiba had been sent on.

Yuuki smiled up at Neji as they sat together in the garden of the Hyuuga compound. It had only been a day since she'd told him she loved him and she was happy as could be. Despite everything in her past, she now knew what true happiness was. Of course, she never knew if she would truly be able to trust anyone the way she trusted Maia. Her past stopped her from letting anyone in completely. After all, she had yet to even begin to tell Neji of her life before Konoha, before Maia and before him even. She had been one sick individual, void of all feelings. And then she got wind of Maia and Rubi and her life held a meaning she'd never known prior to that day. It was true, absence made the heart grow fonder and Yuuki loved Maia, more than anything. Even more than she loved Neji.

"It's so nice sitting here with you like this," Yuuki murmured. For once she wasn't fretting over Maia. And the blonde had to admit. It was nice to have some Yuuki time. She had never really ever had that before considering how her life was before this. Neji nodded in agreement to Yuuki's statement. He was always so quiet, about everything, but that only made Yuuki love him more. Neji was who he was; she accepted that and came to love that over the past two years.

"You know Yuuki; we can't sit here all day. People are going to need our help at some point," there he went, as usual, ruining the mood. Neji Hyuuga had a way of doing that and though she loved him, that small fact annoyed her. Yuuki had never been with a man in any respect of the phrase, and now that she was, he was a mood ruiner. What luck she had. Sighing, Yuuki pulled away from Neji and stood up. He was right, people would need her help and obviously he didn't need her help to relax. So, she walked away. If he didn't want to sit with her like that, then she would go off and train. She had recently discovered a new ability after all. Neji watched her walk away silently and felt a pang of regret in his stomach. Well, he thought it was regret anyway. The Hyuuga Prodigy wasn't one to normally be able to tell the difference between his emotions.

"You know, I think you really hurt her feelings just now," a quiet said from behind him. Neji stood up slowly and turned toward the source of the voice.

"I don't think that's any of your business Hinata," he warned her. His voice held nothing but discontent in that moment and gave his cousin fair warning to stay out of it. He did not need her telling him he messed up.

"All I'm saying is that you might want to find her and apologize. I know you love her Neji, even if you don't," she told him before flashing out. Neji was left to stand on his own, contemplating what his cousin had just told him. He was standing alone now, with no knowledge of how to fix what he just broke. He knew it wasn't over with Yuuki, something that small could not have meant something so huge. But he had upset her, and Neji hated himself for that. As he'd told her before, he might not know if he loved her, but he did think she was precious. He wanted to be a part of her life, in a very important way. And if that was to happen, he would need to fix this little mistake he'd made.

Snow flew up from the ground as hooves pounded the cold, frozen earth. Katsumi barely escaped the stampede as she jumped into a tree, her heart pounding.

"Katsumi, are you alright?" Masami sounded in her ear piece. Katsumi nodded and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Damn him, sending us out here on a wild goose chase! I could've been killed!" Katsumi shouted, anger resounding through her voice. A chuckled was her only response as she jumped down from the tree. Stupid moose. Katsumi glanced around, looking for nothing in particular. "So why is it that I've been the one sent on recon in this frigid place?" Katsumi grumbled. Masami just laughed again. Him and that asshole Tomomi were safe in the bunker, all warm and what not. Hell, even Daisuke was with them. Damn it all to hell.

"Simple, you are the best at recon we have," was Tomomi's indifferent reply. Katsumi sighed and continued on her search for something that probably didn't even exist. The only thing that kept her moving was the idea of Maia. She missed her terribly and wanted to see her again. She'd been the girl's protector more than half her life and it had been heart breaking to know that Maia hardly remembered her when they last saw her. A snapping twig broke Katsumi out of her stupor.

"Katsumi, what was that?" Masami asked her. Katsumi shut him up quickly and darted behind a tree, to keep out of the forest path. What she saw next was horrifying. The whitest, purest being Katsumi had ever seen floated about a foot above the ground, as if a phantom. Its fingernails, more like talons, were black, the blackest of blacks. The rest wasn't even something she wanted to pay attention for too long.

"Masami, Tomomi, leave Daisuke at the bunker, I need back up. Now!" she hissed into her ear piece. The last word got the creature's attention. As it turned to her, Katsumi beheld a horrid face, one of pain and hatred. She screamed and began running. This was not something she wanted to fight on her own. So she ran. Ran like her legs had never run before. That was when the creature began chasing her. Shooting ice shards at her all the while. Katsumi managed to dodge most of them, but some caught her legs, leaving lacerations and bruises.

"Katsumi!" that was Masami's voice; she was almost within reach of her friends. And that was when the creature grabbed her ankle. The woman screamed again and kicked as hard as she could to get away from the being she assumed to be the White Furry. She gathered all the chakra she could muster into her free leg and then kicked at the creature's gruesome hand. It wailed in pain and dropped Katsumi's leg. The stupor from the pain left enough time for Katsumi to be up and running. She ran toward the voice of her friend and screamed once she felt a body ram into her.

"Katsumi! It's just us! What's going on?" Katsumi, shaken to no end, looked around nervously. The creature was gone, with practically no trace. Her breathing was hard and uneven as she stood up and was held by Masami.

"The White Furry," she mumbled her breath still shaky. "Is most definitely real."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That was chapter four! I hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for more!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this is a day late for those of you that read this, but I've been so tired it completely slipped my mind. I yet again didn't find the time to edit this, but i promise I will do my best to do so in the future! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kiba had been gone longer than he should've been and Maia was beginning to get worried. It wasn't like him to not come home when he said he would, and the idea that something had happened to him scared Maia. She needed some comfort and she didn't know if leaving the village before his return would make her worry any less. So she sought out Yuuki, word on the street was her and Neji had become closer the past couple years and were in the process of dating. Maia sighed as she called out to her friend, knowing she wouldn't have to wait long before Yuuki showed up. Things were different with Yuuki, something Maia loved. She could be open and honest with Yuuki, something she couldn't be with most people. There were still things about Maia's past that she hadn't told even Kiba, not that she could tell people. She hardly remembered most of her life before her foster mother.<p>

"Hey Maia," the sudden appearance of her friend startled Maia and gained a chuckle from Yuuki who was sitting up in a tree. She jumped down, happy to know that Maia wanted to talk to her. "What's up?" she asked her. Maia sighed and sat down beneath the tree Yuuki was currently sitting in.

"There are so many things going on right now that I just needed to talk to someone and you immediately came to mind." Maia admitted. Yuuki smiled and jumped down from the tree to sit next to her friend. She rested her head on Maia's shoulder as she waited for her to begin speaking. Maia smirked at her friend's actions and then did the same. She loved that she could be herself around Yuuki. She had been so accepting of her. Then again, maybe that was due to the fact that they were both Spirit Hosts. The only difference was that Yuuki was born with Sapphire and in the process killed her mother during birth. Maia had somehow chosen to be a Spirit Host when she was younger.

"You okay?" Yuuki asked. Maia nodded and sucked in a breath of air.

"I just, I wish Kiba and my dad and my mother and my siblings were here," truth be told, Maia needed her family. She missed her life before all of this. Because now she was the target of an organization known as the Guild.

"I know you miss them Maia, but know that you have people in your life that love you." Maia knew that well enough; she had her step mother, her half-brother, Kiba, Yuuki and so many more people that would've died for her. Maia had more than enough people in her life that would be there for her, but it upset her to know that some of the most important people in her life weren't there. Of course, Kiba would come back and if he didn't she would tear apart hell to find him.

"This just sucks Yuuki," Maia's voice trailed off as she felt a tear slide past her eye. She hated crying, especially in front of someone that cared for her as much as Yuuki did. Maia supposed she would eventually have to move on, but while on down time like this, it was easy for her to remember her mother's smiling face and to remember the pain and heart ache of her death. It was simply too easy sometimes.

Masami watched over his friend as she slept, the woman needed her rest after the ordeal she'd been through. Her legs had been pretty roughed up and it didn't seem as though she would be able to fight much with them in the shape they were. Off to the side Daisuke sat, worried for his mentor. The boy might have been a pain in the ass, but he did care.

"Don't worry so much Daisuke; she may have just saved herself with that last second chakra kick." Masami told him. The boy nodded, though the mere idea that she could've died scared him. He may have only been sixteen, but he was practically raised by the three of them. He stood up and walked to a different room of the bunker, he needed to be away from the sight of Katsumi in such pain. She wouldn't be able to walk right for quite a while. In the other room he found Tomomi discussing the event with their boss.

"She encountered the White Furry on a recon mission and was attacked. That beast was ruthless." A mutter of sounds was all Daisuke heard from the boss and then Tomomi sighed. "Please sir, it's not safe in these lands," he was cut off by a rather angry mutter and then was hung up on. Daisuke had never seen Tomomi show so much concern, for anyone; including Katsumi. Tomomi turned after hanging up the receiver. He was shocked to see Daisuke standing there, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Is Katsumi-sensei going to be alright?" he asked quietly. Tomomi's eyes, for once, held regret for their situation. It had been his idea to send her out there after all.

"I believe she will," Tomomi stood up and walked over to Daisuke, he was well older than the sixteen year old and acted as a father to the boy all these years. "Don't worry, she's a tough woman, she won't give up that easily," Daisuke nodded, his worry for his sensei quite obvious.

A massive disturbance rushed through the winds. Something unsettling was to begin, but what was the question. Tsunade stared out her window. The elder woman had a bad feeling about all of this, she knew something was wrong, that there was more to Maia and Yuuki than she'd originally thought. The need to find the other hosts was growing, she couldn't deny that. With all of them together, Konoha and the rest of the ninja world would be safe from any harm. They were needed now more than ever.

A grunt and a slam was what sounded out as Kiba found himself thrown against a tree, held by his throat; unable to breathe. Anger fell through him at the thought of anyone messing with him. This mission was supposed to be easy, so easy that he could sleep through the whole thing and when he woke up he'd be back home; mission complete. But not anymore, not with this unforeseen problem. Damn bandits.

"Just give us the girl and we'll leave you alone," one bandit growled. Kiba growled back and slashed at his face with his hand; leaving four gashes on his cheek. The bandit yelled out in pain and dropped Kiba to the ground.

"Shino! Get her out of here!" if they honestly thought they were going to take Hinata they were seriously mistaken. "You sick bastards, Hinata isn't an object!" he yelled as Akamaru joined the fight with him. The rather large dog had already gotten quite fearsome with their beast technique. Akamaru growled and snarled at the bandits, striking fear in their hearts and eyes. "You messed with the wrong shinobi," Kiba growled. In a flash Kiba was behind the man, he knocked his feet off the ground with a swift kick to the ankles. Smirking above the man, Kiba was surprised to feel someone grab his shirt collar from behind. He was yanked backwards moments later and knocked into yet another tree. Snarling in anger, Kiba called to Akamaru. His best friend tromped over to him and took the pill Kiba gave him. It was an old technique, sure, but it was effective. "Juujin Bunshin!" he shouted and in an instant, Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba and they were both animalistic. The Bandits eyes widened at the sight and then Kiba and Akamaru attacked. Idiots thinking they could honestly take Hinata and do hell only knew what. Needless to say it didn't take long after that for Kiba and Akamaru to finish off the bandits. He didn't kill them, no, just left them in the middle of a clearing unconscious.

"Kiba!" Maia shouted whilst running up to her man. He'd been gone nearly a week, not the intended plan. But things had gone well for the most part. The girl smiled as she wrapped her arms around the Inuzuka boy. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. He chuckled and returned her enthusiastic hug. AS she pulled away she kissed him on the cheek and took his hand in hers.

"I missed you too Maia, so much." Kiba replied, resting his forehead on hers and closing his eyes. He loved this girl, more than he'd ever loved anyone in his entire life. Maia smiled and closed her eyes along with him. She didn't care if people saw this homecoming; she had missed Kiba more than she thought she could.

Yuuki sighed as she watched the interaction between Maia and Kiba. They were so in love and so happy. She wanted that, probably more than she wanted anything. But Neji just, she loved him, she truly honestly did. He just never knew what to say, he'd upset her during a moment that she'd rarely ever had, let alone with a man. He couldn't have just been happy with sitting with her in a comfortable silence. He had to break it with talk of work and training. Sighing again, Yuuki turned away from the happy couple only to be startled by Neji's presence.

"Yuuki I'm sorry," it was a rushed statement. He knew that, she knew that, but it was the only way he could manage to admit he'd done something in any way other than right. The blonde haired girl scoffed and walked past him, she wanted to accept his apology, but he needed to know that he wasn't perfect. That he couldn't always do everything right the first time. That maybe, just maybe she didn't want to think of work, that she just wanted to spend time with the one man she'd ever opened her heart to. "Yuuki!" he called after her. It was out of his character to shout. But he needed to get her attention.

"You know Neji; last night was my first kiss. And I honestly thought that maybe you would be fine with just being with me, not thinking of work or anything. But no, everything is about duty to you isn't it?" She asked him. Her voice held anger, she really shouldn't have been this mad at him, if she were going to be honest with herself. But he needed to learn that not everything was about duty and perfection. Her statement had stopped him cold in his tracks. "I'm not so mad about earlier as I am that you care more about duty than spending time with someone who you think of a precious. As if," she muttered, not looking him in the eye. Neji now knew exactly why she was upset. Why must girls be so complicated? Couldn't she have just been upset about him ruining their wonderful moment earlier? No, instead she had come to the knowledge that he had chosen duty over spending time with her. Damn it all.

"It is not often that I admit my faults, for that is not something I was raised to do," Neji walked up to Yuuki, he was just going to have to wing it; even if for the first time in his life. "I know that I have upset you and I apologize for that. I've just never done this before and would like it if you forgave me so I could show you just how much duty does not mean to me," he explained. Of course, that last part was a bit of a lie. He would always think duty to be the most important thing in his life, but now that he had a girl who loved him, a girl he may just love in return, he needed to put duty aside so that he could please her. Yuuki wanted more than anything to say she would, but what would she do if his call to duty rang higher than his desire to spend time with her? She was almost certain that they would. But as she looked into his eyes, she couldn't say no to him.

"Okay," Yuuki managed a smile and then gave Neji a hug; he returned that hug with a tight embrace. Maybe he really did care for her more than he cared about his duties. She would just have to wait and see.

Katsumi woke up, her legs seemingly on fire. Jolting upright, she looked around; afraid that maybe she was still within the clutches of the White Furry. That thing, it appeared human, cloaked as it was, but was fearsome and gruesome.

"Katsumi-sensei, you're awake," that was Daisuke. Katsumi managed to calm down knowing he was there. That meant she was okay and it was then that she was able to focus on the pain in her legs. Wincing at said pain, Katsumi laid back down on her futon. She was in the bunker, safe with Masami and Tomomi. And more importantly, nothing bad had happened to her. She wanted to live to see the day where they were reunited with their lady Yomanai. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. Katsumi sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"As good as to be expected I guess. My legs feel like they're on fire," she replied, trying her best to smile for the poor kid. She was ten years his elder and knew that this whole thing must've freaked him out. It was after all she who told him she'd always be there, even with her not liking the idea of taking on a student. Daisuke nodded to her statement and moved to sit by her bedside.

"I was real worried about you," he mumbled. Katsumi looked over to him, a small smile on her face.

"Don't you ever worry about me okay? I'm a big girl, I got this," she told him jokingly. He tried his hardest not to laugh, but a small chuckle escaped him. Even with all the pranks he pulled on her and all the times they'd argued because he was being an idiot, he loved his teacher. Adding to that, she was more like a mother to him than anything. Because in reality, Daisuke was just a scared little sixteen year old. He'd lived most of his life without a family fending for himself. Several times he'd barely managed to get out of some rather terrible situations. Daisuke needed Katsumi and Masami and Tomomi more than he'd ever admit to anyone.

"I was really scared Katsumi. You're the only woman who's ever really been a mother to me," he said quietly. That caused Katsumi's eyes to soften. A smile came to her lips as she watched his sad, sad eyes.

"Come here," she started. When he moved closer to her, she put her arms around him; embracing him. "I promise you, I won't ever let myself die. I will always be here for you Daisuke," she finished. Looking him in the eye, she kissed his forehead. It was weird to think, she was practically a mother to a sixteen year old boy at the age of twenty-six. It was quite clear though, he needed a mother in his life and he needed a father. Katsumi just hoped she could give him that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was chapter five! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is. I just realized I had this chapter and chapter seven written already. Haha, silly me! Sorry about any of the typos and what not.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean he won't let us leave? The mission was to find the damn thing; <em>if<em> it even existed!" Masami shouted. He never liked it when his team mates were injured, least of all when it could've been prevented. The man was fuming at this point. Their boss was nothing but a douche bag. His attitude resulted in the team's desire to return to the days when they served the Yomanai family. Katsumi sighed as she sat, her legs elevated so that they could heal properly. Ice bags were resting on them as to calm the redness they'd acquired during her ordeal.

"Daisuke, go tend to dinner please. I don't want you hearing this," Katsumi murmured. The boy nodded slowly and stood up. He hated this sometimes. Daisuke just wished they were back home, that way maybe Katsumi would be okay. It was safe to admit he loved his sensei, just not in that way. Maybe more in a family way.

Maia smiled as she stood next to Kiba, listening to him converse with his family. She loved watching them interact as it had been so long since she'd even had one. Though, Kurenai and her baby brother had been invited today to celebrate their recent engagement.

"So Maia," Tsume, Kiba's mother, began. Maia immediately turned her attention to her soon to be mother-in-law. "How are you feeling through all of this?" Maia exhaled at that question and then chuckled.

"As good as can be, it's a little hard dealing with everything. But Kiba here makes everything so much easier," she said happily as she took his hand and then hugged his arm. Tsume smiled, nodding to her answer.

"I hope everything turns out well for you," Tsume paused mid statement when she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, excuse me," she said before taking her leave. It really wasn't that hard for Maia to talk to Kiba's family. They had been so kind to her in her times of need.

"Maia! I have a surprise for you!" that was Kiba's sister shouting out to her now, what surprise could they possibly have? With a confused look and a just as confused Kiba, Maia made her way to the front door of the Inuzuka house. There she was met with the sight of her step mother and her half-brother. Tears brimmed in her eyes at the sight of her half-brother. This was her first time seeing him since she'd discovered her father's death. He looked just like him.

"Hello Maia," Kurenai said softly. Maia smiled to them and walked over to them, embracing them both in a hug. They were literally her only family left. Tsume took Kiba's arm and left Maia to catch up with her family. They were the only two people in the compound even remotely related to the girl after.

"How is she really doing Kiba?" Tsume asked, as if she didn't believe Maia with her answer. Kiba sighed and shrugged. Looking over to the grown woman he had grown to love over the years, he honestly could not answer his mother's question. Maia didn't like to talk about such things, and that worried him. He knew she had a horrible past and that she hated talking about it.

"She doesn't like to talk about it much to be honest," he replied. It was rather upsetting to know that she didn't want to talk to him about those things. But he knew she needed her time to get over everything in her life.

"Well you just be loyal to her, be there for her, that's all you can do son," his mother told him. Kiba nodded, glancing to Maia who was now holding her barely one year old half-brother. It was such a beautiful sight, to see her with a baby. Kiba knew that Maia would make a wonderful mother, and it was that moment when he realized just how much he loved her and wanted to have a family with her.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune began only to be interrupted by the quick raise of her Hokage's hand. Tsunade knew, she knew that Raiden had gotten wind of the power one could when they captured all of the winds; North, South, East and West. West was dead, thus giving that sick man the East and West winds. And now it all made sense.

"I know Shizune, I know." Tsunade said. Turning her attention away from her window, she looked to her assistant. "I need you to bring Maia and Yuuki to me at once. They must know of this," Tsunade explained. Though, she could safely assume that Yuuki would know this fact by now, after all, with the legends behind the girl, she had to. The simple idea that someone as powerful as Raiden would want the winds was horrifying. He would be the strongest human being in the world, even though he would be barely human by that point. Shizune nodded, fearing the look on her Hokage's face as she left to gather Maia and her counterpart, Yuuki.

It was at the Inuzuka compound that Maia was called in. A look of confusion plastered across her face as the ANBU officer asked her to come with him. Kiba promised to still be there when she returned, worried of what was going on. Maia went with the officer though, knowing that Tsunade must have had some new information for her. Though, when she saw Yuuki with another officer, she was slightly confused.

"Yuuki, what's this all about?" Maia asked her friend. The blonde shrugged.

"I'm just as confused as you are," she replied. Truth be told, Yuuki had an idea of what this could be about. "I have an idea, but I sure hope it's not that," Maia got chills by the way Yuuki said that just then. The very last thing Maia needed was more bad news. She didn't know that becoming a ninja would to all of this. It had been her dream for so long, ever since she met Kiba and saw all that he could do. Maia had always wanted this, now she wasn't so sure.

Hisoka, having made it the Fire Country where Maia was last seen, made his way to Konoha. No one knew him there, or so he was told, so he should be safe to enter the village under the guise of a traveler from the long destroyed Heat Haze Village. To them, he would be seeking refuge in their village. _Such a tedious task,_ Hisoka thought to himself. He traveled alone often and hardly spoke, even when in the company of others. It was quite safe to say he was a man of very few words. As Hisoka approached the gate, he smirked; one of the few things he actually did to show emotion. The assassin walked up to the visitor center and signed in, telling them why he was there and what he would be doing. The guards on duty were surprised to say the least when he told them where he was from, though it was a lie. They allowed Hisoka into the village without question, though they were skeptical, and he went on his way. No one suspected a thing.

Yuuki smiled as Neji took the initiative and grasped her hand in his, lacing their fingers. It wasn't usual for him to do things like that, so the blond kunoichi was beyond happy with this idea. Though, she still had no idea as to where they were going.

"So how are things Yuuki-chan?" Seriously, weren't they past the pleasantries? Yuuki laughed lightly and shrugged. She'd been as good as she could be. There so many things to think about right now, she was most worried about how Maia was fairing. Yuuki had never really had any family to run to in her time of need, and Maia had lost all of hers just recently. It must have been very hard for her.

"Good, for the most part." Neji raised a brow silently at that. For the most part? Was there something bothering Yuuki? He worried about her, that was certain by this point, and though he hated to admit it; she may have ranked higher than duty right then.

"Is something bothering you?" he questioned. Yuuki sighed and looked to the ground as she walked. The sun was setting and it really would've been a romantic moment if they were talking about anything else.

"I'm just worried about Maia is all," Yuuki told him truthfully. Neji nodded taking his hand away from hers to stop her mid-step. He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Another thing he rarely did. Once Yuuki got over the sudden move, she smiled and hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder. "I just want her to be happy Neji, she means everything to me." She admitted. Neji didn't take that offensively, rather nodded and rubbed her back, he'd gotten used to this comforting thing a while ago.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Especially with you and Kiba by her side," Neji murmured into her ear. Yuuki smiled and rested her forehead on his shoulder then. Taking a moment, she kissed that shoulder and then replaced her forehead. He was perfect, even with his flaws.

"Bravo North," Yuuki's head shot up at that nickname. The Guild. The person she saw though was not a face she recognized, at all. "Seems you've managed to find some Sapphire after all," he continued. Yuuki pulled out of the hug and pushed Neji behind her. She didn't know what skills this man had and didn't want Neji to get hurt.

"Who are you?" she asked him, her voice cautious. That got a chuckle from the man. Sure he wasn't much of a talker, by himself. But when he was with his prey, how he loved to torment them.

"Oh, forgive me. I am Hisoka Fujimoto." Yuuki cringed at the name, she'd only ever heard of him through reputation.

Sobbing could be heard throughout the memorial. The bodies of Rime and Zare had been returned to their home village and when Maki caught wind of this, he had to go visit their graves. He had loved those twins; they were so much like him in the way that they loved to kill. They took joy from doing their job, not many people felt that way.

"Damn you!" Maki shouted. The people around him gave him disappearing looks, and at that, he promptly stuck out his tongue at them. He was childish in the way that he could get along with the ten year old twin assassins. They were like sisters to him, he near always went on missions with them. "How dare you leave me?" he questioned no one in particular, though it was directed toward the now dead twins. "It's their fault," yes it was quite clear that Maki was insane, especially when Black Maki came out. His alter ego. "Maia and Yuuki will pay for this! The twins were innocent!" Maki screamed to himself. A sinister laugh escaped him then, which resulted in scaring the people surrounding him. Murmurs could be heard throughout the memorial, whispers of how insane he was. Throwing his hand out to the side, a pleased smile graced his features when a senbon needle stuck someone in the jugular, effectively killing them seconds later. People screamed as Maki began throwing more senbon needles, targeting anyone within range of his needles. "I will bring you back Zare and Rime, I swear it," and then he flashed out of the shinobi memorial.

"Sir, Maia has returned to Konoha," Hisoka said as he sat in his apartment. His orders were to confirm South's location and now that he did that, his mission was over. Time for a new one.

"_You know what to do Hisoka,"_ his boss said into the ear piece. Hisoka nodded, though Raiden could not see it. Why was he the one to do these tedious jobs? Sighing, Hisoka cut off the conversation with his boss. Sighing, the assassin set his things down, looked like he would be staying a while to watch the actions of Maia and Yuuki. Of course, he did not have to worry that Yuuki would tell anyone he was there. She was far too afraid to alert the officials in this fine village.

The day had gone by with probably the worst news ever all to end with a night with Kiba, a fairly amazing one at that.

"That," Maia said. "was absolutely amazing." Kiba smiled at her comment and then pulled her closer to him, so that he could hug her all the way. He nuzzled her neck and shoulder, gently growling to show his happiness. Maia giggled at his actions. She had to admit, it was rather fun to have a fiancé who acted like a… well a dog. She loved him, every part of him; that part especially. He was so affection and loving and loyal. Maia could not have asked for more. Not to mention the feeling of his bare chest against her skin was invigorating.

"We're going to have go for a late night swim again sometime," he winked. Nothing had happened of course. They had both decided to save themselves for their wedding night, which was not all that far away. Or at least, not as far as everyone else had expected. In just one year's time, they would be husband and wife and her last name would be Inuzuka-Sarutobi in honor of her deceased father.

"I love you koishii," Maia murmured, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. Kiba's eyes widened and he looked up at the woman he was destined to marry. She'd never called him that before, hell, no one had. There was one thing he knew for sure about this girl. He loved her too, more than words could ever describe.

"I love you too aijo," he replied, kissing her neck. Maia's breath hitched at this, causing Kiba to grin. Maia resituated herself to look into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Don't you ever do that again," and with that said, she stuck her tongue out at him. Kiba only chuckled at this and then kissed his woman. She returned it, happy as could be. Maia had always felt so safe with Kiba, if nothing else was fact in her life; that was. The only thing that made this moment better was that she had moved in with him a while back. She was a part of his family now, as his mother's daughter-in-law; and she couldn't have asked for more. Pulling away from the kiss, Maia looked into Kiba's eyes.

"Kiba," at this he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers, a content smile gracing his features. "Everything will be okay right?" she asked him, her voice quiet and calm. Kiba opened his eyes then, a softened expression on his face. The Inuzuka boy nodded then, wanting to reassure her that he would always be there for her.

"I promise you right now Maia Sarutobi, I won't ever let it not be okay. I will always be there and I will always come for you," Maia's eyes watered at that promise, hoping to all hell and back that he could keep it. If only other people could know what an amazing man Kiba had grown to be. He was loyal and brave and fair and he would've done anything for those he loved. Sure he was a bit arrogant, but what guy wasn't? It was hard to find a man that didn't have some level of arrogance. It was even hard to find a woman that didn't. That was simply human nature. The problem was, all anyone ever saw was the bad side of Kiba. The side that no one would ever like. When Maia met him though, he was upset and had shown her a side he wouldn't have normally shown anyone.

"I want you to know Kiba, you are loved, more than you could ever possibly imagine," Maia told him. Kiba looked at her then, confused as to why she would bring that up. "I just wanted you to know that," she murmured, her cheeks flushing a bright pink color.

"You are too you know, not only by me. But by Yuuki, Sakura, Hinata and all the others. We love you and you have support in us," Kiba told her. Maia smiled and then closed her eyes, cuddling up closer to Kiba. She was content with the idea of going to sleep now. It was rare when she had a moment with Kiba like this. But, she was glad she'd had it with him. Now he knew, more than anything, that people loved him. And she now knew that everything was going to turn out okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for chapter seven!<strong>


End file.
